


Reflections Upon The Snow

by Grassy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has always had one constant in his life…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections Upon The Snow

The one constant in Uchiha Sasuke's life - from the time he was a child until this, his twenty-third year - was his love of snow. Especially when it fell at night, silent and cold, blanketing the shadow-softened scenery outside of his bedroom window.

On nights he was really lucky, Aniki had helped sneak him outside - bundled up so as not to freeze his small, yet already stubborn ass off in the chill weather - to be surrounded by the winsomely falling flakes of snow. Memorizing it all with his senses so as to cherish the special time spent with his brother. The cool air making his alabaster skin flush, the quick melting of a snowflake on his tongue, the crunching of soft snow beneath his boots, the gleam of moonlight that reflected off the crystalline field that surrounded them… All these things, and so many more, Sasuke committed to memory, knowing it wouldn't happen again any time soon for fear of Chichiue or Hahaue finding out.

But those days had long passed. Their parents would never be angry at the boys' nighttime antics any longer, because they were dead. Yet Sasuke still loved the snow, only his reasons matured, just as he did. Admittedly, he had made some stupid decisions that ultimately kept him from truly becoming mature, but that was another thing about growing up - acknowledging and surpassing your mistakes and failures.

And the snow was a way to purify himself. In a way that no flame ever could, snow had a heat all of its own. Its cold seared into one's body and burned with an intensity that was unparalleled.

When she first joined his snow-bound musings, Hyuuga Hinata had only been his lawfully wedded - and bedded - wife of four months. They rarely spent enough time together, what with her hospital duties and his ANBU missions, but certain moments in time made all of the difference.

She had not been in love with him then, nor he with her, but they had respect and friendship. As their marriage had been the result of long-finalized arrangements between their parents, neither felt they could blame the other for the odd road that Fate was leading the two down. And on that cold, snowy evening…Sasuke had wanted her by his side, though he didn't understand that feeling at the time. Emotions had never been easy for him to understand.

So when he heard the faint sounds of snow crunching beneath his wife's small boots and the warmth of her luscious body as she pressed against his side, a tiny smile graced his full lips.

For the first time in too many years, he wasn't alone amidst the snowy silence he so enjoyed…and his heart had begun to melt as the blistering cold of snow and the searing heat of Hinata warmed his body and soothed his ever-uneasy soul.

Now, he watched as his children - a set of twins who, as yet in their development, were only able to be told apart by their son's black eyes and their daughter's white orbs - gazed around in amazement at the lazily falling snow in the moonlight. A strong arm wrapped around his wife as her contented sigh broke the easy silence between them. Long, slim fingers explored her slowly growing waistline, in awe of the new life contained therein.

And, as Sasuke explored the rounding flesh of the woman he had lost his heart to so many years ago, he fell in love all over again while gazing into eyes the color of moonlight reflected upon snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic is old~ (like, written pre-Shippuuden old) but still one of my most popular fics ever according to my stats on The Pit.


End file.
